


The Moonlight Side

by Introvertia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Werewolves in U, not really an AU.Yep, werewolves.It's not gruesome, I promise.I don't know what else to say, I really like werewolves.





	The Moonlight Side

Steve had been having nightmares. He could have told Nancy before, but now confiding in her felt like breaking some kind of unwritten rule, now that she and Jonathan were an item, Steve was just, what? Her ex, her friend, her ex-boyfriend-friend? He sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Dustin, although he would listen, and probably have a lot to say about it, but he was just a kid. 

 

It was 3:15 AM, Steve had been dreaming about the demodogs, there’d been a dozen or so of them chasing him through the forest and he knew they were going to catch up. The night before he’d dreamt he was lost in the tunnels and calling for help, knowing no one would hear him and he’d die alone in the dark. Steve kicked off his blankets and sat up rubbing his face, pushing his hands through his hair trying to and shake off the nightmares. The dreams had to stop, they were wrecking his life, he wondered if he’d even finish school, he was too tired all the time to get through his homework or fill out college applications, he could hardly even focus at gym. He’d had of enough sleep if it meant more demodogs and tunnels, despite his intense need for it. Steve pulled a heavy sweater on over his pajama top and headed to the kitchen. The house was freezing. His father had been bitching about their bills and the cost of heating the whole house, Steve surmised that his solution had been to let them all die of hypothermia.

 

Steve flicked on the stove light and poured some milk in a saucepan and set it to simmer. He leaned on the counter looking out into the backyard,  the pool lights were on and he found the familiar glow soothing, there was frost on the windows. Snow was in the forecast. He dumped a few scoops of cocoa-mix into the warm milk and stirred distractedly, when it was done he filled a large mug with steaming cocoa and wrapped his hands around it. He flipped off the light and was about to go upstairs when he noticed motion out of the corner of his eye. He tilted his head looking out the window. He didn’t see anything. 

“You’re hallucinating.” He declared and took a sip from his mug. Steve went upstairs, laid back in bed and put on his headphones and listened to Duran Duran’s Rio, that would keep him awake.

 

By the time side A had finished playing he was dead asleep.

 

Steve woke up with his mother hovering over him, she had her hand on his forehead.   
“Mom, what are you doing?”

“You were making a fuss in your sleep last night, and you look so pale.”

“I’m not sick.”

“Don’t get upset, I just came in to remind you that your father and I going up to Chicago, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Steve had totally forgotten.

“Maybe I should stay if you’re not feeling well.”

“No, no, I’m good.” Steve nodded sitting up, his headphones were on the bed next to him.

“You shouldn’t sleep with these things, you might strangle yourself.”

“What?” Steve picked up the narrow cord and furrowed his brow, and looked back at her, “yeah, I won’t do that anymore.”

“Make yourself some breakfast, you don’t look your best.”

“Okay mom, have fun in Chicago.”

“Be safe.” She said as she left his room. 

“Yep.” He laid back and listened the sounds of the house, he picked up his walkman and looked at the cassette, “You traitors, you were suppose to keep me awake.” 

 

Steve stayed in his room till he heard his parents leave. Still exhausted but determined not to go back to sleep he went downstairs and watched Saturday morning cartoons, it was mostly old Bugs Bunny reruns and an episode of Dungeons and Dragons, he wondered what the Party was up to, but also wondered if being around them would increase the likelihood of more nightmares. When the cartoons were over he puttered around the house and even got bored enough to spend a couple hours on some homework and then opted for more TV, old films were airing on channel 5, he watched Robinhood with Errol Flynn and after that The Secret Life of Walter Mitty and then a couple episodes of I Love Lucy. He managed to stay home all day, alone and awake, and very, very tired.

 

By the time it was dark, he finally got the motivation to get out of his pajamas and dressed. He considered a hat, but then again, he ran his hand over his hair, it wasn’t that cold. He checked the time it was 5:45PM, he’d wasted most of the day and it was time to do something, and he was freezing. He decided his dad’s plan to save money on heating was out the window and went to turn up the thermostat, a note was taped on it.

BROKEN. REPAIRMAN ON MONDAY. 

His dad’s writing was all in caps, done in a red felt tip pen.

“Monday, when you get home from your fun trip to Chicago. Such a jerk.” Steve tore the note down and crumpled it up. He grabbed a vest and buttoned it up and shoved some gloves and a beanie in the pockets. He was hungry and cold.

 

A quick drive to Rossini’s for a pizza revealed that it had been snowing heavily all day. The streets were in need of plowing and he’d need to put chains on his tires by tomorrow if it didn’t let up. He parked as close as he could and dashed inside the restaurant. It was warm inside and smelled amazing.

“Hey!” Steve smiled, eager to order, the kid, Charlie, at the counter nodded.   
“Hi Steve, how’s it going, man?”

“Good, I’m starving.”

“What’ll you have?” 

Steve rattled off several toppings and paid and sat down by the door to wait for his dinner, his knees jogging for warmth. He glanced over at the small dining space and there were Nancy and Jonathan. They hadn’t noticed him and were cuddled up on one side of a booth looking like an add for wholesome date night Hawkin’s style. Steve got up and went to the counter. He tried to stand out of their line of sight, but knew he was still in view if they looked up.

“Hey, Charlie, how much time did you say?” Steve asked in a low voice, he really didn’t want to be noticed by them.

“About 18 to 20 minutes.” Charlie answered. Steve nodded and gestured to the door. 

“I’ll be back.” He went out the door not waiting for a response, he’d been planning on sitting in his car and blasting the heat, but he realized he was parked right there, if they looked out and saw him sitting alone in his car he’d feel even worse. He sniffed at the air watching the snow fall, trying to convince himself that it was bracing and refreshing weather and he wanted nothing more than to go for a walk, an eighteen to twenty minute walk. He struck out telling himself he’d just do a quick loop of the main drag and bam, like magic, dinner would be ready and he’d grab his pizza and go home and have a delicious and sad lonely meal for one. He rolled his eyes at the sky and pulled on his beanie and shoved on his gloves. 

 

The streets were fairly empty and he walked watching his feet crunch through the snow and ice, thinking about the dreams, and how ridiculous he was for not just walking over to Nancy and Jon’s table and saying hello and interrupting their date and maybe, just maybe ruining it, at least a little bit. He felt himself shoulder someone hard and spun around apologizing.

“Sorry,”

“What’s the rush Harrington, hot date?”

“I didn’t see you.” His pulse jumped in his neck, Billy was standing uncomfortably close.

“No shit.” Billy replied eyeing him. Billy adjusted bag under his arm. He was wearing his tattered denim jacket over a flannel and a thermal, he had a navy blue scarf wrapped around his neck but he looked half frozen.

“You’re gonna freeze your nuts off.” Steve remarked.

“Didn’t know you cared.” Billy quipped.

“I don’t.”

 

They hadn’t talked to each other since before  _ the _ fight. They interacted at school nearly daily, usually in P.E., sometimes even in their other classes when they were assigned to the same study groups. They were both civil, although Billy hadn’t given up on his dickhead commentary whenever an opportunity arose.

 

“Yeah, see you, pretty boy.” Billy turned away after a shockingly short exchange, Steve had thought that was going to go much worse, he was surprised that Billy hadn’t knocked him down for walking into him, although if there was another round, Steve wasn’t going to hold back.  He checked the time. Still another eight to ten minutes to kill.

“Harrington!” 

Steve jumped and hated himself for it, he looked back over his shoulder.

“It’s a full moon tonight.” Billy walked backwards watching him.

“Okay?”

“Might want to stay inside.”

“Because of the full moon?” Steve rolled his eyes and turned walking further down the street, a few of the shops had handwritten signs that read - Closed Early Due to Snow **,** and similar phrases. Steve looked up at the sky, but the snow and cloud cover made it impossible to see where the moon was or if it was even full. He’d had enough of Billy’s nonsense to last him a lifetime.  He rounded the block and circled back to get his dinner, he was starting to think he should have stayed in bed.

 

Upon walking back into Rossini’s Steve noticed two things, Billy was at the counter picking up a pizza and Nancy and Jon had left. Billy looked over his shoulder hearing the bells on the door jingle. 

“Harrington, we meet again. You just missed your girlfriend, well, your ex-girlfriend, you could do better.”

“Thanks for the update,” Steve nodded at Charlie who was watching their exchange with far too much interest, “is it ready?” Charlie reached out holding Steve’s pizza box, Billy grabbed it out of his hand and turned facing Steve.

“Here you go.” He pushed the box into Steve’s chest, Steve grabbed hold of the box and really wanted to punch Billy in the mouth.

“Don’t forget about what I said.” Billy said conspiratorially.

“About what, Hargrove?” Steve was at the end of his tether, he just wanted a pizza.

“It’s a full moon.” Billy looked so serious that it made the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stand up. Billy walked around him and went out the door.

“Why does he care if it’s a full moon?” Charlie was leaning over the counter, his voice in a hush.

“I don’t fucking know man, maybe he’s high.” Steve headed home with his dinner and a bad feeling. Driving up his street he realized the whole street was dark. He parked his car and looked around. There was power outage, he looked towards the heart of Hawkins and watched as all the lights winked out. As if by magic, he was suddenly surrounded by a sea of dark. He reached under his seat and grabbed his flashlight, he turned it on and went into the big empty house.

 

After getting a fire started and lighting a few candles Steve plopped down on the floor in the living room with a heavy blanket and ate his lukewarm pizza. He sat chewing and listening to music on his walkman. He grabbed his dad’s copy of  Casino Royale off the coffee table and flipped it open and started reading, he was determined to stay awake and not go insane with boredom. He snuggled down with his head near the fireplace, he opened the book to the first chapter; with a full belly, and the warmth of the fire, the effect was deeply soporific.

 

Steve awoke with a start, he’d been dreaming of the tunnels. He got up from the floor still groggy his pulse high, the fire was down to embers and most of the candles had burned themselves out. Steve put on his hat and gloves and went out into the backyard. He walked behind the garage where there were neatly stacked piles of firewood. Steve shined his flashlight on the ground, the snow had stopped falling and he was walking through several inches of powder. He threw back the tarp and loaded his arms with wood and went back inside, after he set the stack down he was pretty sure a second armload would come in handy tomorrow morning, so he went back out. He lifted his gaze to the sky and realized the clouds had finally cleared and there was the moon high up and full and bright white, he clicked off his flashlight, he could see without it. He shoved it in his back pocket and loaded his arms with more wood and started walking back. He couldn’t quite see ahead of himself because he arms were so full with firewood, so he looked at the ground on the left and the right of his path. He could see his boot marks from his previous trips to and from the house in the snow, he could also see what looked like very large dog prints. 

 

Steve held very still and listened with his whole being. He could barely make out the sound of someone treading in the snow, it was coming from the woods, just behind his house. Steve slowly crouched and set down the wood. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the flashlight, he cupped his hand over the top of it and clicked it on, not wanting to draw attention to himself in case they hadn’t already seen him. Feeling more than a little paranoid he looked around and tried to remember which of his neighbors had dogs that big, the O’Malley’s down the way had a couple of Rottweilers, but they weren’t that big, not even close. Steve’s pulse went into triple time. Someone’s horse sized dog had just been in his backyard. It wasn’t hunting season, who the hell hunts at night? Someone’s was in the woods behind his house.  _ Shit, shit, shit, not good _ . Steve with wide eyes walked towards the back door making as little noise as he could, he was going to get inside and lock-up.

 

That’s when he heard the sound,  a growl so deep and low he felt it in his guts. Steve uncovered his flashlight turning around and shined it in a pair of enormous amber eyes lurching at him, an incredible weight took him down fast, the snow flew up from around him where he landed, his head thumping against the frozen turf making his teeth snap.  An overwhelming musk filled his nose, so potent he could taste it, he pushed up against heavy heaving muscle and fur bearing down on him, he remembered the metal flashlight and swung at the face of the animal, he struck as hard as he could, and then felt crushing pain in his forearm. Steve screamed. A deafening bang went off, he felt the pressure release, he turned on his side, and gagged feeling a bowl clenching nausea wash over him. Another volley of shots went off, Steve in terror started to drag himself towards the house. He heard one of the shots hit the ground near him and flinched. An enormous thud hit the ground and something rolled into the pool with a slapping splash.

“ _ Shhhiit… _ ” Steve felt arms wrap around him, lifting him up. He could see the moon and stars in the sky surreally distant and serene, he heard the pool water slapping the edges of the concrete. Everything was too slow and too fast at same time.

“Harrington, dude, come on, I got you.” Steve was lifted bodily and nearly dropped, “Shit, you’re heavier than you look.” Billy hefted him up adjusting him in his arms.

“What the hell was that, what was that? What..” Steve couldn’t catch his breath, his arm was on fire and he couldn’t breathe.

“Shh. I got you.” Billy carried Steve into the kitchen and set him on the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Billy ran a flashlight’s beam over Steve’s forearm, puncture marks welled with blood were visible where his sweater and thermal sleeve were torn, it was a large bite wound some of the down feathers from his vest were stuck in the blood, Steve couldn’t feel his fingers.

“I’m sorry.” Billy’s voice was thick, he was knelt next to Steve with his head lowered over the wound.

“I’m having a nightmare...” Steve knew he wasn’t, but wished he was as he wrapped his good arm around the injured one, adrenaline was kicking in and he sat up on his own, his body vibrated, he needed stitches, maybe a rabies vaccination.

“I’m sorry.” Billy repeated, as he stood up, pointed the flashlight at Steve’s face. Steve squinted up at him, confused and partially blinded, he could just make out that Billy was pointing the flashlight the in his right hand, was aiming a gun at him with his left.

“No, whoa!” Steve scooted back, “Jesus, don’t, don’t do that!”

“I’ve got to, I gotta.” Billy’s voice was trembling.

“Put that down, come on, don’t, Billy don’t!” Steve scooted himself to the counter and stood up. Billy tracked him with the flashlight and the barrel of the gun. The gun and the light dipped down, Billy uncrossed his arms slowly, the light and the gun pointing at the floor.

“I don’t want to.”

“Than don’t!” Steve screamed at him.   
“Sit down.” Billy barked. Steve sat down hard, Billy was the one with gun after all, and seemed to be having a psychotic break after shooting a mountain lion, a bear? 

“It’s just a bite, you don’t need to put me out of my misery.” Steve’s voice shook hard, he was trying desperately to be calm. Billy went into the center of the kitchen and started opening drawers, and cupboards.

“Maybe there’s time.” He pulled drawers out and flipped open the pantry doors impatiently.

“Medical kit? An emergency kit?”

“Under the sink.” Steve considered getting a knife out of a drawer and stabbing Billy, or just running out of the kitchen and into the woods, he’d try his luck with the wildlife, had to be better than a psycho in his kitchen with a gun, but then again, that thing…

“What the fuck was that?” 

Billy dropped the emergency kit next to Steve and grabbed the waist of Steve’s sweater and roughly hoisted it off of him. 

“Agh, Christ!” Steve looked down at his arm, it looked horrible, red and bloodied and a little too flattened, he fought back bile. Clear liquid was splashed over his arm, in the instant he smelled the vodka his arm wound was burning. Billy wiped his arm down with a clean dish cloth and then poured again.

“Jesus, if this is helping me, please just shoot me.” Steve yelped and twisted in pain and would have moved away if Billy hadn’t grabbed his wrist keeping him in place. 

“I’m almost done,” Billy sounded calmer now, “point the flashlight at your wound.” He handed Steve the flashlight and opened the emergency kit, he grabbed some gauze pads and ripped them open pressing the around his arm and over the bite marks and wrapped an elastic bandage over those, covering his forearm snuggly and using a safety-pin to keep it place. 

“I think I’m going to throw up.” Steve was looking at his bandaged arm and twitched his fingers.

“No you’re not.” Billy picked up the vodka bottle and took a drink and handed it to Steve.

“Yeah, this isn’t a good idea.” Steve took a gulp, and kept it down with effort, he watched Billy open all eight of the tiny emergency aspirin packs dumping the pills on the tile, he swiped them up and handed them to Steve nodded and palmed the lot into his mouth and chased them with vodka. Billy pulled Steve up and steered him into the living room and helped him onto the couch. Billy still had the bottle with him, and took another long drink from the bottle.

“What time is it?” Steve asked, not knowing why.

“It’s late.”

“You were going to shoot me.” Steve wanted to be angry, but he was just shocked. Billy nodded and handed him the bottle as he rose and walked to the fireplace. He loaded more wood and stoked the dying embers till the fire was renewed. Steve drank more, not know what else to do, he kept his eyes on Billy, who had his back to him, but it was very clear that Billy was wiping his eyes with the heels of his palms.  Billy tossed one more log on the fire and walked over, he had the blanket Steve had been napping on and threw it over Steve. He sat down next to him and took the bottle taking drinking more and handed it to Steve.

“Go on, take a drink.” Billy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes were bloodshot and his lashes damp. 

“What the hell is going on.” Steve could hear himself slurring already.

“Bad shit.” Billy said as he tilted up the bottle taking multiple gulps.

“Okay.” Steve didn’t know what else to say.

“Drink.”  Billy pressed the bottle at him, Steve took the it and this time took multiple gulps, his vision was getting tilty, he could feel the warmth of the fire and the vodka was making his belly toasty, his arm was throbbing, but the pain felt distant. Billy leaned over him, inspecting Steve’s face, Steve’s lids were heavy, he’d never been this close to Billy, the corner of his mouth twitched.

“Thanks for not shooting me.” Steve mumbled, his eyelids dipping.

“I’m sorry.” Billy reached over and stroked Steve’s hair, Steve tried to open his eyes, only to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

 

When Steve awoke he had a raging headache. The power was back on and the house was chilly. Steve looked around, his mouth was dry. He had three heavy blankets piled on top of him, the fire was burning low and there was an enormous stack of wood by the fireplace. There was a pitcher of water on the table and a glass. It took some effort but Steve sat up and poured himself a glass of water, splashing a bit on himself and the carpet. He had no idea what time it was, or day, or where Billy was.

“Hargrove?” Steve called, but only the house answered with silence. He looked at his bandaged arm, there were some blood spots that had soaked through, but it didn’t hurt as much as he remembered. He got up slowly, hungover, he ran his hand over his head and felt a small sensitive bump on the back, he remembered being bowled over by that, animal? Steve weaved into the kitchen, still a bit drunk. The kitchen was spotless. Steve walked outside looking at the backyard. The snow had been shoveled, all the boot and animal prints gone. He remembered hearing the pool water being disturbed and looked at it. It was clear with a thin layer of ice, he couldn’t see anything in it. He walked over to where he thought he’d been knocked down and crouched. He pressed his fingers along the ground and felt his nail catch on something hard, he dug a bit and pulled up a small bright silvery lump of metal. Steve stumbled back in the house, he picked up the phone and started to call the Police Station, but hung up when the dispatcher answered. Steve went upstairs and got into bed, he was too hungover to think, he put the lump of silver in his bedside drawer and went to sleep.

 

“You have a fever, poor baby.” His mother was home. Steve couldn’t believe it was already Monday, he hadn’t even heard them come in.

“Mom.”

“I’ll make you some noodle soup.” She pat his head, he kept his wrapped arm under the blankets.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


Billy was sitting in the school library reading the local paper, on the last page just above the used car sale ads and personals ads was a call for assistance for local residents to report any information on the whereabouts of one Mr Neil Hargrove, who had been missing since Saturday evening, his car had been found parked on the south edge of town on Sunday afternoon, under a foot of snow with the keys in the ignition. The article even included a photograph of Neil taken at a barbecue, Billy remembered that day pretty well, his father had slapped him for some forgotten chore about 10 minutes before that shot was taken, but there he was smiling and looking rather pleased with himself. Billy folded the paper and tossed it on the table. He looked at his notebook and drummed his pencil on the table.

“Hey.”

Billy looked up, Nancy Wheeler was standing before him. 

“I hope they find him.” She was looking at him with such sincerity Billy had to look away, he grabbed his book and the paper and stuffed them in his bag.

“I don’t.” He walked out of the library without looking back, he’d heard about her friend, the one that had gone missing, or been killed by chemical poisoning or something, he felt like a fake, or maybe like he should act sad, but he wasn’t sad, he was only worried they would find Neil, or rather his corpse.

Billy could feel everyone’s eyes on him, did all of these assholes read the paper? He went to his locker and ripped it open, he pulled out his French textbook and shoved it in his bag and slammed it shut, he turned around and nearly walked right into Harrington. He hadn’t seen him since last Saturday.

“Hey, you got a sec?” Steve’s big dark eyes were fixed on him, something was different.

“Not now.” Billy walked around him and headed for class. Billy sat down in his usual spot, way in the back next to Vicki, she smiled at him invitingly.

“Billy, ” She reached over and grabbed his hand, “I read the paper, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Billy withdrew his hand leaning away from her in his seat. She looked at him with mooncalf eyes, clearly she thought he was being brave or some bullshit.

“You know if you need anything.” 

“If you’re going to chatter, do it  _ in _ French.” There was a substitute at Mrs. Lanagan’s desk reading the newspaper, and there was Neil’s stupid face smiling at Billy in grainy black and white.

“Anything at all.” Vicki whispered and pet his shoulder.

“S’il vous plait, laissez-moi tranquille.” Billy shrugged his shoulder away. He counted the days since Saturday, It had been five days and Steve was up and about, not even a cast on his arm. He reached up running his index finger under the chain around his neck absentmindedly. Maybe Steve was fine, but he didn’t think so.

 

As soon as school let out Billy booked it to his car, he had his keys in his hand and was about to unlock the door when Harrington popped up out of nowhere.

“How about now?”

Billy looked Steve up and down, how had he been that quiet?

“What do you want, Harrington?” Billy unlocked the door and threw his bag in the back.

“To talk, about Saturday.”

“Saturday? Let’s see, it snowed, I saw Jon with your girlfriend, sorry, ex-girlfriend, and that’s what I know about Saturday.” 

“Knock off the bullshit.” Steve said quietly, his voice sounded huskier than Billy had heard it before.

“Harrington, I’m not the one boning your girl? Why don’t you go talk to Jon-boy.” 

“You fucking dipshit, this isn’t about Nancy and you know it!” Steve charged Billy and shoved him solidly into the side of his car. Steve took a step back looking startled, he hadn’t meant to do that. Billy’s fist cracked into the side of Steve’s jaw making him stumble back a couple steps, but he didn’t go down.

“You want to go Harrington?” Billy’s blood was up, but he wasn’t ready for the punch that landed in his gut, or Steve grappling Billy around the ribs and throwing him down on the icy asphalt and  dirt like he weighed nothing. Billy let out a groan followed by a maniacal cackle.

“You’re fucked Harrington, you’re so fucked.” Billy was laughing but it was mirthless, he rolled up on his feet.  Steve was enraged and frightened, he wasn’t afraid of Billy, he was frightened by his own actions. Billy caught him with a left hook, Steve’s head snapped back and he saw a white flash behind his eyes, this time he went down. Billy straddled Steve keeping him down and pinned his wrists. Steve arched his back and nearly bucked him off, Billy ben forward  in close and breathed into Steve’s ear.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, and you can’t finish this.” Billy said, he pushed himself up and started to walk away when Steve caught his ankle and pulled his leg out from under him. Billy down on the ground twisted like a snake and took a swing, Steve dodged back just in time. Out of his peripheral vision Steve could see an audience gathering, the distraction gave Billy an advantage and he took it, and clocked Steve in the temple, Steve’s head whipped sideways, and then he threw himself onto Billy. That’s when three sets of hands started pulling them apart. 

 

They were sat a seat apart from each other facing Principal Coleman’s desk, both of them scuffed up and seething. Billy had attempted to leave but Principal Coleman threatened to hold him back from graduating, and told Steve if he tried to leave he’d to send Hopper to get him since Steve’s legally an adult. Coleman sat looking at them both, his fingers steepled together and his elbows rested on his desk.

“Is this going to happen again? Are you two going to act like complete idiots for the rest of the school year? I don’t want this escalating, I want this done and over and if either of you have a real reason to want to beat the tar out of each other we’re all going to talk about it,” Coleman stabbed the desk with his index finger to punctuate his point, “right now!”

“It was my fault.” Billy announced, “I egged him on, about his ex.” Billy shrugged, “I was just fu--, messing with you, Harrington.” Steve looked at Billy like he wanted to throttle him.

“Is that true, Steve?” Coleman sat forward impatiently. Steve realized they couldn’t exactly hash out Saturday’s events here.

“Yes, I lost my temper.” Steve conceded looking at his palms. 

“So, let’s agree that it’s over, and you two won’t do this on my campus ever again, you’re both on your way to being adults, I expect some grownup behavior going forward. Now, Hargrove, Harrington, shake hands and let’s get on with our day, shall we?” Coleman sat back waiting for them to follow his orders.  Billy turned to face Steve with his hand out, Steve shook his hand one quick pump and got up and walked out of the room, he could hear Coleman asking Billy how his mother was. Everyone had read the paper, Steve didn’t know where Neil had gone to, but he really doubted Max or Billy missed him, from the rumors he’d heard from Dustin and Lucas the guy was an asshole, and maybe even abusive.

  
  


Steve went home and straight to his bedroom. He looked in the mirror searching for signs of swelling or bruising. He turned his head left to right and rubbed his palms together rubbing off small grains of dirt from the fight, he was surprised he didn’t have a mark on him. He’d been feverish, Monday through most of Wednesday,  his mother had even called the family doctor to get him on antibiotics on Wednesday morning, but before she could go pick up the meds his fever broke. He’d woken up this morning feeling great, and hungry, he’d eaten a lot of food. Three eggs, two giant slices of ham, four pieces of toast and a big mug of hot cocoa. He wanted to keep eating but he’d had to leave for school. 

 

At school he’d felt pretty good. He’d been sleeping really well, despite the fever, or maybe because of it, he’d not had a single nightmare. He’d had fun at lunch when Jon and Nancy had sat with him, they really fit together and for the first time Steve felt genuinely happy for them.

 

When he’d first approached Billy he hadn’t really felt mad, he’d just wanted to understand what the hell had happened Saturday night, it was really all a blur, he knew he’d run into Billy at Rossini’s, and that Billy had been in Steve’s backyard when a dog attacked him? Okay that part was really fuzzy. But Steve had peeled off the bandages, the wound had been superficial, more of a bad scratch than a bite. Steve had been trying to puzzle through the memory and kept coming up short, had Billy had a gun? It was driving Steve nuts. But then Billy had been, well, Billy, and blew him off and then started pushing his buttons. Steve lost it, he just snapped, and it wasn’t normal.

 

Steve laid back on his bed, he wasn’t tired at all, but it was a good a place as any to think. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply trying to piece together Saturday night. That’s when he caught a scent. He wrinkled his nose. It was all over him, on his jacket, his hands, what the hell was that. He laid there smelling his hand, and pulled up the front of his sweater breathing deeply. It wasn’t bad, it was, kind of good, but weird. Steve laid there distracted, he replayed the fight in his mind, Billy had punched him twice in the face, and gotten the upper hand and pinned him to the ground.

 

_ Billy had pinned him to the ground. Sitting on his hips, holding his wrists really tight… _

 

Steve realized that was the scent, it was Billy, he also realized he had a hard on? He sat up, his eyes bugging, he felt himself swallowing for air. He stripped off his clothes and took a shower, he had intended just to get the smell off, but his hands seemed to have a mind of their own, he tilted his head down letting the hot water pour over head and down his back and thought about Billy, every detail of him, his stupid pouty mouth, and his ripped physique. Steve wrapped his hands around himself and stroked himself steadily, recalling Billy’s lips close to his ear, the feel of his weight on top of him, the smell of him. Steve remembered in great detail wrapping his arms around Billy, the feel of his body against his,  _ before _ he threw him on the ground… It wasn’t long before Steve finished.

 

It was Thursday night, so that meant family dinner. Steve sat at the table restless, he was jogging his knees so hard he was shaking the table, he didn’t even realize it till his father pointed at the vibrating wine of glass with a dry, “Do you mind not shaking the table to pieces?” Steve stopped his knees, and sat up a little straighter, “Sorry.” His mother had made meatloaf, which was pretty low on Steve’s list of favorites, but he ate four slices and would have had another serving if he hadn’t realized both his parents were watching him as he reached for his fifth slice.

“Honey, I didn’t realize you liked meatloaf so much, you can have more if you want.” His mom smiled encouragingly.

“It’s a little late for another growth spurt, but it wouldn’t surprise me.” His father sighed. Steve sat back and picked at his mashed potatoes, “No, I’m good, I think my eyes are too big for my stomach, better not.” He patted his belly and pushed his broccoli around his plate. After dinner he helped load the dishwasher and wolfed down the remaining three slices when his mother wasn’t looking.

 

Steve went up to his room to do his homework, he had a lot to catch up on after missing three days in a row, as soon as he walked in he could smell it again, that unmistakable Hargrove scent, he felt his groin heat at the mere recognition of it. He grabbed his laundry basket and holding his breath ran it downstairs and abandoned it on the washer and ran back upstairs. He could still smell him. He closed his door and opened his windows to the icy night air. His sat deeply breathing in the fresh air and scratched at his arm, he had to talk to Billy.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


Billy had thought that once his father was gone, things would be easier and to some degree they already were, but things weren’t done yet, not by a long shot, it was like he was trapped in the shadow of his dead father. Chief Hopper had been by asking a million questions  _ twice _ , once when Susan had called him on Sunday morning and again a few hours later after the car had been found. Susan was walking around the house lost and puffy eyed and constantly running to the phone or the door hoping it was Neil, which only got worse when the article was published on Thursday morning, suddenly all the neighbors were her new best friends, bringing food and saying not to worry and that Neil would be home soon, or surely he’ll call. Max was no longer allowed out of Susan’s sight, and although it had only been a few days since Sunday it was very obvious that Max was going to go batshit being locked up in the house. Part of him wanted to tell everyone that Neil was dead and not coming back so they could all go fuck off and get on with their miserable lives, but that would require some explanations and serious self incrimination. Driving Max to school Friday morning was almost an escape, aside from the fact that the fucking article in the local paper had everyone looking at him, he didn’t want to be known as the guy with the missing dad, he wanted Neil to be forgotten, forever.

 

On his way to first period he saw Harrington coming down the hall towards him, Billy was bitterly reminded that his father’s legacy was far from gone, it was most likely running through Harrington’s veins at this very moment, festering and flourishing in its new host. Billy was suddenly struck with an intense grief that made him catch his breath, he wished he was wrong, he’d never wanted anything so bad as he did to be wrong about what was about to happen to Steve Harrington in the next twenty-four days.

“Hey.” Steve walked right up to him, Hargrove shook off the feeling of dread and fixed Steve with a bored expression.

“Harrington, don’t you remember what Coleman said? It’s time for grownup behavior, so why don’t you get out of my face.”

“I just need to talk to you.” Steve’s expression had gone from mild to simmering with anger in a flash, the guy that Billy could razz for an entire day of school now had a fuse as long as an eyelash.

“Well, I’ve got two minutes before class, so talk.” Billy started walking to class slowly, as if a casual chat was anything like what Steve wanted.

“Saturday,” Steve said through gritted teeth, “will you stop for a minute.” He grabbed Billy’s arm stopping him dead in his tracks. Billy looked down at Steve’s hand.

“ _ Don’t _ do that.” Billy used all his concentration to stay calm.

“Then stop walking away from me.” Steve took a long slow inhale trying to calm himself down as he released Billy’s arm.

“After school.” Billy resisted the urge to shake his arm out, he could still feel Steve’s grip. Steve blinked, and took another deep breath, he leaned in a little closer and took a third breath. Billy cocked an eyebrow and watched Steve. 

“After school, Harrington.” Billy glowered.

“Yeah, after school, we’ll um, we’ll talk.” Steve was moving closer still, his eyes soft and big, Steve was fractionally taller and when he was this close it gave Billy a very good view of his full wide curved lips, Billy turned away and walked to class.

 

Steve watched him go, and had to force himself not to follow him, he felt as if his hair was standing on end and ran his hands over his head. 

“Hey, are we having lunch, are you okay?” Nancy had her hand on his shoulder, “You look lost.” She smiled at him amused.

“Yeah, lunch, sounds good, I’m actually really hungry.”

“Well we’ve got a few hours to go.” Nancy smiled warmly looking at Steve with a softly knit brow.

“Are you okay, I know you had that fever, you look…” She didn’t finish, because she didn’t know how to describe how he looked. Steve leaned forward and hugged her, he inhaled deeply and felt, nothing, just a pleasant familiarity, like a smell he’d known for years, but felt nothing much about, like familiar fabric softener, pleasant enough, but not compelling in the least.

“Oh!” She hugged him back gently.

“You’re a really good friend.”

“Thanks.” Nancy patted his back.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” The bell was ringing and they went to their separate classes.

 

As soon as school was out Steve walked to where Billy normally parked only to see him pulling away with Max sitting in the passenger seat. Steve went to his car and was considering following him and possibly running him off the road, which he wouldn’t, because Max was in the car, when he noticed a sheet of paper under his windshield wiper. He plucked it up and knew Billy had left it before he unfolded it, he could smell him on it. He flicked it open.

 

**_Rossini’s  1AM_ **

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Steve spotted the Camaro parked in the unlit parking lot of Rossini’s, they’d been closed for hours. He pulled up next to the Camaro and got out of his car. Billy wasn’t in his car. The main drag was quiet, the last show at the Hawk had finished half an hour ago and everything was closed. Steve paced a bit on the the icy asphalt wondering if Billy was going to try and avoid him again, but doubted he was far from his precious car. He scanned the street and saw Billy sitting on the backrest of a bench in front of the hardware store. Billy was illuminated by the flash of his zippo as he ignited a cigarette. Steve crossed the street and walked down the block to meet him, Billy nodded in his direction and took a long drink from a bottle of Jim Beam. He swayed a little on the bench and took a drag on his cigarette.

“I can’t fix it.” Billy announced.

“What?”

“I keep trying to fix my life, and it turns out that I can’t, it’s just permanently fucked, and now yours is too. Sorry, it’s my fault, ‘cause...” Billy trailed off and took another drink.

“How long have you been drinking?”

“Not long enough.” Billy swished the nearly empty bottle and squinted in thought. “I don’t know…” Billy’s frame jumped with a silent hiccup, ”How, to tell you.”

“How to tell me what?” Steve stood about five feet away watching warily, simultaneously yearning to be closer.

“Saturday, I killed my father...”

“Oh shit.” Steve was stunned.

“That’s not the ‘oh shit’ part.” Billy dryly remarked as he stood up, he took a slight sway to the left and then leveled out.

“If you’re joking, if this is bullshit,” Steve pointed at Billy trying to wrap his mind around what Billy was saying.

“Oh, ho, ho, just you listen, it’s gonna get better!” Billy chuckled as he walked over to Steve and threw his arm around him. Steve turned his head away trying not to breathe.

“Okay, okay, I’m listening.” Steve kept his head tilted away, but it wasn’t really working, Billy smelled amazing.

“So, I killed Neil, I shot him, I swear to Gawwd, I shot that shitbag, like five times, you were there, actually, but I don’t think you remember much.” Billy poked Steve in the chest, “Do you remember? It was right when he bit you, that’s when I unloaded my gu-” Billy hiccuped making an odd squeak, “un into him.” 

“What, no. It was a, ah…” Steve searched his memory desperately.

“A werewolf.” Billy took another drink and handed Steve the empty bottle. Steve looked at the bottle and tossed it into a trashcan near the bench, Billy flicked his cigarette into the street. Steve stood there feeling Billy leaning into him, he had the strangest sensation of falling through the earth, all the pieces came back, he knew Billy was telling the truth, or at least he believed he was telling the truth.

“So, there you go, Harrington.” Billy patted Steve’s chest swaying against him and then pushed himself away looking irritated, he pointed at Steve and then at the sky and walked a slow circle till he was facing him again.   
“I try, tried to warn you, I told you…” Billy pointed at the waning moon.

“You told me to beware the full moon, like some bad horror film fortuneteller and I’m supposed to know that there’s a, a,  _ A WEREWOLF LOOSE IN HAWKINS! _ ” 

“ ‘S’not like you would have be-”Billy hiccuped again, followed by a small burp, ”-lieved me. Shit.

I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t shoot you.” Billy spread his arms out and dropped them at his sides. Steve’s mind flashed on the memory, he could still hear Billy in the kitchen apologizing over and over. Steve didn’t know how to feel or what to say. 

 

“I’m, aaah, go now.’ Billy made finger guns and weaved away to his car. He pulled his keys out of his hip pocket, and dropped them, picked them up tilted right, then left then straight again. If he didn’t drive off the road and die, he was thinking he’d drive all the way to California and never look back, or at least as far as a full tank of gas and thirty-three dollars would take him. He opened the door and sat down heavily.

Steve materialized out of nowhere holding the door open with one hand and pulling Billy out with a firm grip. 

“ _ Don’t _ , do that.” Billy tried to pull his arm free but it was pointless, Steve’s grip was a vice.

“You’re going to kill somebody.”

“You mean, I’m going to kill somebody  _ again _ . It’s not a big deal, there’s a ton of people on the planet, aaah ton. Besides in like twenty-three days, you’re going to start killing people too, maybe all of Hawkins. It’s gonna be Roanoak all over again, everyone’s just going to,” Billy flicked his fingers out, “ _ Poof _ , disappear!”  Billy threw his head back and laughed, he took a stumble step and rested against his car. Steve’s chest hurt, his heart was thudding so hard. 

“Werewolves aren’t real.” Steve baulked. Billy cocked his head to one side, and sniffed thoughtfully.

“You look pretty real to me.” 

Steve paced in a half arc and shoved his hands in his hair, demodogs weren’t  _ real _ either, werewolves had been in in folklore since the beginning of time, it wasn’t really that much of a stretch of the imagination, not his anyway.

“Why twenty-three days?” Steve looked at Billy.

“‘S’next full moon.” Billy pulled out his crumpled pack of cigarettes and fished out the last smoke, he lit it and leaned on the car, he admonished himself silently, he was a coward, he could shoot Neil, who deserved it, but not Steve Harrington, he just couldn’t, it would have been a mercy. 

“There’s no way, I’m not, it’s not…” Steve looked up at the moon. Billy dove into his car and reached into under the seat.

“You’re too drunk to drive you asshole!” Steve reached over and grabbed Billy by the shoulders pulling him up and out of the car for a second time, this time with more force. Billy spun around with a gun in his hand, Steve could smell the oil, spent gunpowder and even the steel, he slapped the barrel to the left and heard the deafening bang, he flinched away from the sound and the flash emitted from the muzzle, he heard the bullet go through a store window. He grabbed Billy’s wrist and squeezed it making him yelp and drop the gun. Steve emitted a low growl, it stopped almost as quickly as it had started. Billy wasn’t laughing or smiling, or even fighting back, he just sunk to his knees. Steve knelt with him his forehead pressed to his. Steve breathed him in, he could feel the embers of anger in his belly cooling. Billy shook his head and turned away.

“I can’t save you.” 

“Killing me isn’t saving me, dipshit.”

“You won’t think that the day after  _ it _ happens. You’re no natural born killer, Harrington.” 

Steve hooked his arms under Billy’s and drew him up till he was on his feet. Billy started to step back, his wrist was throbbing and he was losing his buzz, and that was his last silver bullet. Steve snapped him back by his lapels and kissed him hard, their teeth met and Steve roughly explored Billy’s mouth with his tongue.

“Mmrrgph.” Billy started to protest, but changed his mind and returned the kiss, Steve pressed his back to the car and grabbed a fistfull of Billy’s hair at the nape of his neck, Steve’s other hand landed on Billy’s crotch and groped roughly, Billy rolled into his hand and hooked his an arm around Steve’s neck. Steve nipped at Billy’s bottom lip, pulling and nipping, making it ‘pop’ back against his gums. Billy pulled back for the first time.

“That’s not a good idea.” 

“You don’t like it?” Steve’s wide dark eyes studied Billy’s mouth, and then he tucked his face into Billy’s neck nuzzling forcefully and inhaling deeply, as he wrapped his arm around Billy’s waist pulling him closer tightly, his palm still busily working over Billy’s crotch.

“I didn’t say that…” Steve roved his hands to Billy’s ass squeezed, ” _ holy shit _ , Harrington.” Steve’s hands traveled south and grabbed the back of Billy’s thighs and lifted him only to tilt him back into the driver’s seat and knelt between Billy’s thighs, he pressed them apart wide settling between his knees and pulled open his button fly. Billy was hard. Steve pressed his face into Billy’s groin and gently tongued the tip tasting and provoking him. Billy’s pressed his fingers into Steve’s dark hair. Steve sucked at the tip and explored down the shaft of his cock, cupped his balls curling long fingers around him. Billy bent over Steve pulling on his hair, it wasn’t long before Billy was lifting his hips, his eyes shut tightly. Steve worked him in his mouth hungrily, when Billy started to sit up Steve caught his gaze and held it, still drawing and sucking and rolling his tongue over him. It was more than Billy could handle, he quickened his hips and came. Steve drew back releasing him and then licked at him. Billy pulled at Steve’s neck pulling him up till their lips met. Steve climbed up him, straddling him and feeling drunk with desire. Billy pressed his lips against Steve’s throat giving him a sucking kiss, his tongue chased over his adam’s apple. Steve pressed his hand over Billy’s throat and lifted his jaw and kissed him opened eyed making Billy flush and duck away, he reached up taking Steve’s hand off his throat. Billy drew a ragged breath.

“Come home with me?” Steve requested and kissed him on the ear and nipped his earlobe.

“What?”

“Come home with me.” 

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t.”

“Wouldn’t your parents notice?”

“We don’t have to do anything, we can be quiet.” Steve insisted and kissed Billy on the lips, and jaw and down his throat.

“I need to go, back to the house.” 

“Were you going to kill me tonight?” 

“I thought so.”

“Are you going to try again?” Steve pulled the collar Billy’s thermal down and bit his collarbone, his lip landed and the chain and it made him jump, there was burning cold pain on his lips where it touched him.

“No.” Billy replied earnestly, “I’m going to go home.” He didn’t know why he was being stubborn.

“Can I come with you?”

“What?”

“Can I follow you home.” Steve was focused and unrelenting, he wanted to be wherever Billy was, he didn’t know why, but it was the only thing he wanted right now, maybe ever.

“Okay, but no more biting and you have to be quiet,” Billy looked at Steve, “you’re coming in the window, Susan’s not been sleeping so you’ll have to be quiet, if Max or Susan hears you,”.

“You’ll shoot me?” Steve suggested.

“Don’t be a smart ass.”

“Okay.” Steve kissed him and slid off him and walked to his car, running his hands over his head feeling pretty damn good despite being shot at and told he was a werewolf. 

 

Billy drove home in a haze, he wasn’t feeling drunk on alcohol anymore, just drunk on Steve. Nothing was going as he planned. He checked his mirror and could see the BMW headlights following closely behind. Billy parked in the driveway and went into the house. Susan was asleep on the couch, the television was buzzing softly with static. Max poked her head out of her room and squinted at Billy.

“Where were you?”

“It’s 3 in the morning go back to bed.” Billy whispered impatiently. 

“I thought you were him…”

“He’s never coming back, Max. Stop worrying and go back to bed.” He pulled off his jacket watching her. 

“How can you be so sure?” She wrinkled her nose at him smelling the whiskey.

“It’s just a gut feeling. Go to bed.”

“Do you think we’ll go back to California?”

“Max, I don’t know. Just go to bed.” Billy pointed to her room.

“Don’t be such a dick.” She turned sharply and shut her door hard. Billy stood still listening to see if Susan had been awakened, a gentle irregular snore came from the couch. Billy stepped into his room, closed the door and locked it. He was about to walk to the window when he nearly bumped into Steve. 

“Shit.” Billy hissed, attempting to hide how startled he was. 

“Hey.” Steve ran his hands over Billy’s shoulders.

“Hi.” If Billy didn’t know better he’d say Steve was looking pretty happy. He reached up catching Steve’s hands, and firmly held them palm to palm, folding them in his.

“You wanted to come over,” Billy whispered as softly as he could, “and now you’re here. We’re going to sleep and then come up with a plan in the morning.” Billy stated with finality.

“Great, good.” Steve’s head nodded vigorously. Billy side eyed him and nodded once. He released Steve’s hands and sat on the bed pulling off his boots. Steve stepped out of his Nike’s and climbed onto one side of the narrow bed.

“You know you’re being weird right?” Billy scolded in a stage whisper.

“I don’t feel weird.” Steve laid back with his hands on his stomach. 

“Right.” Billy hesitantly laid down next to him, he reached over and turned off the lamp. He wasn’t used to sharing a bed. He tried to be still, he was exhausted from all the booze and  _ other _ activities. He felt Steve take his hand.

“You're  acting like a coked up Labrador.” Billy groused, he started to withdraw his hand and then felt it guided onto Steve’s exposed cock. Billy cleared his throat, he could hear Steve’s steady breathing. Billy rolled on his side, facing Steve in the dark and stroked him. Their foreheads bumped and they kissed. Billy worked him steadily. Steve threw one knee over Billy’s hips and pulled him close, reached between them and pulled up Billy’s shirt, up and off, stroking his ribs and and back. Steve thrust into Billy’s hands, grunting softly until he came. Billy thought he should push him off the bed, or get up and sleep on the floor himself, but Steve was so warm, and he’d caught Billy up in his arms.

“Don’t get used to this.” Billy menaced, and went to sleep.

 

Billy awoke to the sound of the doorbell, he started to sit up only to find Steve wrapped around him, he threw off Steve’s arm impatiently and leaned down and shoved off his leg. Steve sat up, his hair was leaning piled to one side, and plastered to a cheek. Billy arched an eyebrow looking at him. The doorbell rang again.

“Stay in here, be quiet.” Billy started to get up and Steve reached over running his hand over Billy’s stomach, Billy slapped his hand away and pulled on a shirt and pulled up his jeans, he looked back and pointed at the Steve mouthing  _ STAY _  and cracked the door open just enough to slip out into the hallway and shut it firmly behind him. 

 

Steve sat there taking in Billy’s room. It smelled like hairspray and cigarettes and  _ Billy _ . Steve got up and crept around in his socks, he could hear Susan and another woman’s voice talking in the house. Steve picked up Billy’s pillow and inhaled deeply, and then put it back, and grabbed t-shirt off of the top of the laundry basket and shoved his face into it. It was perfect.

 

Billy went in the kitchen and found Max eating a giant slice of pie for breakfast, he looked at her wondering if he should make her some scrambled eggs or something, and then cut himself a slice and sat down beside her.

“Who’s Susan talking to?”

“Mrs Graham. She brought a lasagna last night, and whatever that is,” Max pointed her fork at a foil covered casserole dish on the counter “this morning.”

“I don’t want to go back to California.” Max said out of nowhere.

“What?” Billy kept his voice low but was surprised.

“I don’t know, now that Neil’s gone, I wonder if we’re going to leave, Susan keeps calling Aunt Evelyn.”

“You’d miss Lucas.” Billy knew he’d hit the nail on the head, but shouldn’t have said it outloud.

“I have  _ friends _ here, you know, I know it’s hard for you to imagine what that’s like, and don’t tell me Tommy and those other douchebags are your friends, because they’re not, they’re just jerks that like hanging around with other jerks, like you.” Max shoved back her chair and stomped out of the kitchen. Billy puffed out a breath and continued eating his slice of pie. He needed to think about how to smuggle Steve out of the house and what the hell they were going to do about the next full moon. Susan came in the room looking like a ghost with Mrs Graham behind her.

“Good morning.” Mrs Graham’s voice was full of warmth which Billy found strangely ghoulish, what was she so happy about, for al she knew Susan was widow. 

“Morning.” Billy got a second slice of pie and loaded it onto his plate and walked out of the kitchen, he could hear Susan babbling about Neil and the clink of the coffee mugs as she pulled them from the cupboard. The house was going to be grand central station, it was Saturday and as of tomorrow Neil would be missing for a solid week. He had to get Steve out. Billy walked into his room and found Steve dressed and sprawled comfortably on top of the made bed. Steve sat up, with a sleepy smile.

“I love apple pie.” Steve stood up and walked over and took the plate out of his hands and snatched the fork and went and sat lotus on the bed and started eating, it was gone in four fork loads. Billy watched him and chewed his bottom lip in thought, Steve could smell the cold pie and knew what it was before he really even saw it. Billy rested against his bedroom door. Steve had tidied the room a bit, maybe as just a way to hide that he’d been poking around. 

“Were you snooping?” Billy asked tersely.

“Nope, just thought, you know since I was stuck in here.” Steve got up with the plate and walked over to Billy. “Is there more?”

“Yeah, but I can’t go back in the kitchen right now. You’ve got to go.”

“I thought we were going to come up with a plan?” Steve rested the empty plate and fork on the ledge of Billy’s dresser. His hands went to Billy’s hips and up his waist. Billy rolled his eyes and pushed Steve’s hands off. 

“Well we can’t do it here, everyone keeps coming around and checking on Susan. You go home, I’ll come by your place tonight. I got stuff I got to do.”

“What time?’

“I don’t know, six.” Billy didn’t have a plan, he just needed to figure something out.  When they left California it was so Neil could find somewhere less crowded and easier to hunt in, Susan and Max had never known, Neil had covered it up as monthly benders. Billy’s thoughts were interrupted by Steve pawing at him, wrapping his hands up his sides and around his back pulling him into his arms, kissing his neck.

“Harrington, you’ve got to go.” Billy said weakly.

“Now?” Steve murmured, he kissed Billy’s neck and jumped a little hissing, and licking his bottom lip.

“It’s the silver, idiot.” Billy firmly pushed Steve away.

“Oh.” Steve touched his bottom lip carefully, “I guess I’ve got a lot to learn.” Steve chuckled, he’d not been in such a good mood for months. He knew he shouldn’t be, but he just was.

“Go home.” Billy walked around him and opened the window, he poked his head out looking up and down the street.

Steve walked up behind him and casually stroked Billy’s ass. Billy reached back and slapped his hand away, pulling himself out of the window. 

“Now’s good. No one’s outside.” Billy stepped back from the window.

“Okay, see you at six.” Steve stepped into Billy and caught his face and kissed his lips, the corner of his mouth, and licked at his lip and continued, it wasn’t long before Billy was returning it, his lips parted their tongues meeting again tasting of apple pie. Steve had him wrapped up in his arms again. There was a knock on the front door, in the back of Billy’s mind he knew this meant more visitors. He ruefully pried himself apart from Steve.

“Go on, get.” He pushed Steve in the chest.

“Okay.” Steve stroked Billy’s arm, and Billy pulled his arm away, Harrington was like a goddamned octopus.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  


Steve got home and bounded up the stairs, he nearly bowled his father out of the way.

“Where were you all night?” His father sounded amused more than anything else, Steve had been moping around and looking miserable for months.

“Out with friends, sorry.”

“Just remember to leave a note when you’re going to be out late, I know you’re an adult, but your mother worries.”

“Will do.” Steve bounded up the rest of the stairs and closed himself in his room, and then turned around and went down the stairs (passing his father) and into the kitchen, he made pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and heated up some potatoes from last night’s dinner, and made coffee and poured himself some orange juice. He devoured everything plus some cold chicken. 

 

After breakfast Steve went for a six mile run, shoveled the driveway, polished his car and his parents car, washed his laundry, cleaned his room, and made a two sandwich lunch, with chips, and an apple, and some slightly stale chocolate-chip cookies he found at the back of the pantry for dessert. As he loaded the dishwasher he turned to see his mother observing him.

“Hey!”

“Honey, you’re so, so energetic today.”

“Yeah, I guess I beat that flu or whatever it was.” Steve nodded, I think I’m a werewolf mom and it feels really great, was not something he thought he should say. 

“Where were you last night?”

“Out with a friend.” Steve smiled, he didn’t know if they were friends, Billy had tried to kill him again, after all. Just the thought of Billy made Steve grin. 

“Are you seeing someone, eh, special, honey?”

“No, nooo, nu-uh.” Steve, “Gotta take a shower, I went for a run earlier, don’t want to get sick again.” Steve zipped out of the room.

 

Steve took a scalding hot shower, and took his time getting dressed and with his hair, he wanted to look his best, after all. He was ready for Billy by 4:45. 

 

Steve heard the sound of the Camaro at 6:15, and went careening down the stairs and out the front door, down the driveway and pulled open the passenger side door before Billy could put the car in park, pulled the door shut.

“Hey.” Steve inhaled deeply his eyes as bright as pennies.

“Hey.” Billy looked away, hiding a smile, he still had no idea what they were going to do, and Steve was, Steve was acting very, very weird. Billy drove towards the main strip and snuck glances at Steve who settled into his seat but was looking out the window and watching the world go by with a half smile, his lips parted in something like wonder. Billy changed his mind and headed out to the highway, empty roads and a long drive sounded ideal to him right now. He’d talked Susan into having him drop off Max at the arcade and had sat in the parking lot reading old occult and mythology books he’d stolen from the libraries in California, he’d kept them hidden from Neil, Neil would have sussed out Billy’s plans immediately. 

“Here’s what I know.” Billy started slowly. Steve turned in his seat giving Billy his full attention, Billy kept  his eyes on the road.

“Next full moon, you’re turning, that’s in twenty-two days. We’ll find a spot in the woods, might need to figure out how to keep you in one place, or if not that than just away from people. There’s not really a cure for it other than death or finding the origin of the curse. I have no idea who or what,” Billy didn’t know what to call it, an infection, a virus, a curse, “or how Neil got to be that way, I don’t think it’s genetic or I’d be one too. We’ve just got to keep a low profile, try not to act weird, just be normal and don’t tell anyone. Keep a low profile. Be cool, okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Just tell your folks you’re going camping.”

“Mmkay.”

“Are you listening to me, Harrington?” Billy reached into his jacket pocket fishing for cigarettes, he looked at Steve whose face had a very thoughtful expressions.

“I’m hungry, let’s get some chili fries.”

“Sure.” Billy flipped the car around on the highway, crossing a double yellow and the sped back towards Hawkins, he lit his cigarette and turned on the stereo blasting them with music.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

The following Monday Steve had ceased to walk, now he bounced, skipped and occasionally  levitated, or at least that’s what it felt like, like he was a live wire and everything smelled amazing, the nights were beautiful and he loved running, running everywhere, anywhere. He’d started with six miles on Saturday afternoon, done nine on Sunday and he was planning on doing twelve after school. He didn’t spot Billy in the halls at school but he could tell when he’d walked through them recently, his scent lingered, and enticed Steve to follow, but he remembered that Billy told him to ‘be cool,’ but he didn’t want to be cool. He didn’t care if he was being weird, but he had to think hard about what it was to be normal, to act as if nothing had happened, or as if he wasn’t feeling electrified. At lunch he sat with Nancy and Jonathan, he cracked jokes and chattered nonstop.

“You’re really, chipper.” Nancy said between laughing and sipping her soda, she and Jonathan exchanged looks. Steve sat back and shrugged.

“Got good sleep and I’m over my cold, you know I’m bouncing back or whatever.” Steve was spinning a pencil in his fingers and watched as it was launched across the table over Jon’s head.

“Whoops, I got it.” Steve sprang up darted over and grabbed it off the floor, “You know I’m still hungry, think I’ll hit the vending machine.” Steve put his sunglasses on and walked out of the cafeteria, he could just hear Jon whisper in Nancy’s ear “Is he doing coke?” Steve realized he was royally failing at being cool or normal, but he couldn’t feel bad about it, he felt too good. He went out and headed to the bleachers, it was cold and there weren’t more than a dozen people or so out on the field, he watched a frisbee game between a trio of kids. He thought about running up and down the bleachers to burn off some steam, and then wondered which shoes he should wear for his run tonight, the ground was still icy and he might eat it in his Nike’s. He decided to head back inside, the vending machine excuse had made him want a twinkie, that’s when Billy’s scent wafted out from under the bleachers and _someone_ _else’s_ too. Steve followed his nose and went straight to Billy, he saw him and Vicki sitting side by side, Billy was licking a slim joint and started rolling it. Both of them looked up seeing Steve at the same time. Vicki blushed and leaned into Billy.

“Harrington.” Billy lit up and took a long toke and held the joint to Vicki, she took a little puff inexpertly and smiled, her eyes tearing, and then coughed delicately. Steve watched her till she looked away.

“Come on, take a hit.” Billy was watching him, his bright blue eyes were tired, although his tone and posture were deceptively relaxed Steve could tell he was feeling anxious, possibly about him, Billy took the joint out of Vicki’s fingers and held it up to Steve. Steve looked at it, the thought of Vicki’s mouth having been on it made him reluctant.

“Fine, I’m just being polite, there’s not much to go around.” Billy’s took another long hit, flicked some ash off and held it out to Vicki. Steve stepped forward and took the joint, it was more than half burned down, and took a lung full, his eyes locked on Billy’s. Billy nodded and exhaled slowly. Vicki watched them both and then looked down at her watch. 

“Shit, I’m going to be late.” She got up and stroked Billy’s hair from the top of his head to nape of his neck. “See you in French class.” She walked around Steve, “Bye, Steve.” She mumbled. Billy waited till he knew she was out of hearing distance.

“You’re going to freak people out staring them down like that, you don’t want to start fights, not that Vicki’s going to fight you, but some of the guys might, and you might,” Billy shrugged, he took the joint out of Steve’s fingers and took another drag, and with the joint in his lips made a snapping gesture with his hands, “kill someone on accident.”

“I’m not going to get in a fight.” 

“If she’d been a dude, you would have.” Billy crushed the last of the joint under his heel. Steve walked over and sat down next to him on an upturned milkcrate that had been ‘borrowed’ from cafeteria. He leaned over and inhaled, Billy leaned away a little.   
“I know what you’re doing, Harrington.” Billy sounded irritated.

“You smell good.” Steve said plainly.

“Nah, you’re checking on me. Neil did the same thing. He wanted to make sure I wasn’t…”

“Wasn’t what?”

“Messing around with guys.” Billy lit a cigarette attempting to mask the pot smoke with tobacco.

“I’m not…” Steve  _ had _ been trying to see if Billy and Vicki had been messing around, he  _ was _ checking on him, “do you like Vicki?” Steve shifted on his corner of milkcrate, it was hard for him to be still these days.

“Why, are you jealous?” Billy looked at him coolly. 

“Yes.” admitted Steve.

“Well don’t go biting her throat out or anything, you’re going to have to keep yourself in check.” Billy stood up, Steve stood as well, he didn’t want Billy to go.

“You do smell good.” Steve said softly, shoegazing. Billy put his hand on the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Steve kissed him back and wrapped his arms around him and ran his hands down his back and grabbed at his cheeks and up his back and into Billy’s hair. Billy pushed Steve back, it took a bit more effort than he’d expected.

“Jesus Harrington. You’re an animal.” Steve could hear Billy’s soft chuckling as he walked out from under the bleachers and wanted to chase him and tackle him and do other things but a PE class had arrived on the field.

 

Steve ran twenty miles that night, instead of the originally planned twelve. Billy had been right, he needed to keep himself in check. He was a different person now, at least in some ways. He had boat loads of energy, wanted to eat twenty four seven, and if it wasn’t for school he might have just decided to be nocturnal, he loved the night now, he’d always enjoyed it, but now all he wanted to was to be out late roving the woods, fearless and curious of the world. After the brief encounter under the bleachers Steve had to force himself not to seek out Billy, especially at school. All these people around made Steve feel anxious, and some days he  _ wanted _ to fight, even if Billy wasn’t around. Basketball was out of the question, to avoid it Steve joined the track team. There’s no way he could handle Billy being that close to him, and if one of other guys got that close to Billy on the court, Steve was afraid of what he might do. 

 

The closer they got to the full moon the more anxious both of them became. They hadn’t seen much of each other over last two and a half weeks. Billy wondered if Steve had lost his taste for him or maybe found someone else as an outlet or whatever Billy was to him. 

 

Steve had been running past Billy’s house nightly on his 25 mile runs, he didn’t permit himself to stop, but he always felt better seeing Billy’s car, and sometimes he’d catch his scent. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

The day of the Full Moon Steve woke up feeling awful. He had muscle cramps in his arms and legs and a migraine. For the first time in weeks he didn’t roll out of bed ready to take on the world. He turned off his alarm clock and coiled up tightly. He didn’t mean to but he fell back asleep. The sound of someone leaning on his doorbell startled him awake. 

“What?” He snapped, as if the person ringing his doorbell could hear him. He practically fell out of bed and trudged downstairs, he could feel himself getting angry, he tried breathing evenly, didn’t matter. He wrenched open the front door.    
“Where have you been?!” Billy was there, smoking, he looked Steve up and down, “What’s wrong with you? It’s a quarter after three, I’ve been waiting since two, Harrington.”

“Nothing’s wrong with me I was asleep, I feel like I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying.”  Billy tossed his cigarette in the snow and let himself in the house. All the anger had drained out of Steve and he just wanted to lay on the ground and die. His bones were hurting, every joint gave him a sharp pain when he moved, he was starting to shake.

“Shit, we really needed that time on the road. Where’s your room?”

“Upstairs.” Billy put his hand on Steve’s back and steered him up the stairs. Steve pointed to the door of his room and Billy ushered him in.    
“Get dressed, don’t wear anything you’ll miss.” Billy sat down on the bed and folded his arms, “Now Harrington, we gotta go, sun’s down after five-thirty, and I have no idea when the moon rises, this isn’t an exact science.”

“Yeah, got it.” Steve pulled open a drawer and pushed aside Billy’s t-shirt that he’d stolen, he looked at Billy over his shoulder making sure he hadn’t noticed. Steve peeled off the shirt he’d been sleeping in a grabbed a fresh sweatshirt. Billy’s lips parted as he watched Steve’s shoulders move, the rise and fall of his shoulder blades and the curve of his spine right before it became his neck. Steve pulled the sweater on robbing Billy of his view. Steve was moving too slow, Billy got up and paced. Steve sat on his bed and pulled on some heavy boots and started to pull at the laces.

“You don’t have to do this, I mean, I could drive myself.” Steve was starting to feel afraid, for himself and for Billy. 

“Bullshit, you can’t even tie your shoes right now.” Billy knelt and grabbed Steve’s foot and rested it on his knee and tied his boot for him and then slapped his foot away and tied the other one. Billy stood up and pulled Steve on his feet.

“Come on, let’s go.” Billy hustled Steve out of the house and into the Camaro. Billy looked at the sky and got on the highway going south, the original plan had been to go to a state park that would be empty this time of year, but Billy didn’t think they’d make the drive. 

 

Billy drove with a map in his lap, the red line he’d drawn on the map led to the state park, but they’d been speeding down the highway for forty-five minutes and the sun wasn’t setting any slower. Steve was quiet and pale, sometimes he’d twist in his seat, tensing and grimacing, other times he’d just stare out the window. Billy had the stereo on low, his eyes darted between the map, Steve and the road vanishing beneath his car. The sun would vanish behind a tree line and reappear. Billy threw the map in the back seat, it was too dark to see all the tiny side roads. Billy took a chance and went off on the next small road, hoping it wouldn’t lead to private property or worse, turn him around and connect him to some little bumpkin town. They bounced along the dirt road and startled a small herd of Whitetail deer. Steve sat up a little watching them bound away from the headlights. Billy slowed down when he saw a small body of water ahead of him. He parked the car and cut the engine. Steve unlocked the door and got out, he sat on the ground shivering. He heard Billy get out on the driver’s side and come around, he threw a heavy blanket around Steve’s shoulders.

“Do you still have that gun?” Steve was shaking and sweating now and his eyes looked black in the dusk light.

“Yeah.”

“Is it loaded?”

“Yeah.” Billy lied.

“Let’s stick to the plan.” Steve stuttered and clenched his arms around himself. Billy wrapped his arm around him tightly holding the blanket to him. He didn’t answer. The plan had been to leave Steve in the middle of the small state park, it was only a six mile square but it had been the biggest place they could think of that would be unpopulated, and if Steve did cross paths with a forest ranger, well then so be it. But now that Billy was faced with leaving Steve alone in an unknow patch of wilderness, he couldn’t. He held tightly onto Steve, he hadn’t stopped Neil in time. Billy was tired of Neil fucking up his life, that shithead was still doing damage from beyond the grave. Steve continued to shiver and twitch, he stayed coiled, tightly wrapped in Billy’s arms.

“You better go soon.” Steve was breathing hard. Billy looked up and could see the stars and a small pail coin of a moon peeking through the sparse tree tops.

 

Steve felt his chest burning with every breath, he was practically panting. He could hear a low growling getting louder and then fading away and every time it grew louder it was a little bit louder than before, a little closer. The moonlight was illuminating the whole forest, it was like day to night.

“Billy, are you seeing this?” Steve didn’t know if Billy answered, or if he was there, he had to be gone, that was the plan. There was that growling again, moving closer and louder, and louder. Steve felt panicked, his heart was going to explode out his chest and the night was blinding him. The forest was loud, with crackling and fluttering. Steve twisted to face Billy, he was still there, he was still holding onto him. Billy was pale, his blue eyes wide, his pupils pooling. Steve couldn’t make sense of anything, he thought he might be hallucinating.   
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  


Steve awoke with a cough and a start, his mouth and throat were dry. He pushed himself up on his hip he rubbed his face, he looked at his hands and saw they were covered in blood and dirt, his nails caked with mud. He ran his hands over his chest and noticed it was as filthy as his hands. The mud had enormous paw prints all around him, as if a stampede of goliath wolves had ran around him all night. Steve turned his head sharply left to right. Almost directly behind him, laying on his side was Billy, his back was to him, his wheat colored hair tangled with leaves and earth, his denim jacket muddied. Steve crawled over and shook his shoulder, fearing the worst. Billy jolted awake and sat up, he grabbed Steve’s arm. 

“Shit! Are you hurt, did I attack you?” Steve grabbed Billy’s face and turned it left to right, Billy slapped his hands away.   
“I’m fine.” His voice was hoarse and he looked pissed off but other than that fine.

You don’t look hurt. Why is there a dead stag on your Camaro? Did it happen? You were supposed to leave, or shoot me, I’m really glad you didn’t shoot me.” Steve sat back laughing a little hysterical. Billy got on his knees and crawled forward a bit. 

“Hey, hey, hey, cool it, calm down, shh, shush.” He put an around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him to his chest, he pat Steve’s head uncertainly. “You’re okay, I wasn’t going to shoot you, and I couldn’t… I couldn’t leave you out here by yourself, it’s my fault you’re even like this.” 

“You’re not the one that bit me, you saved my life remember.” Steve leaned into Billy, he was tired and sore, but not like he’d been the day before. 

“What if he was looking for you because of me?” Billy got up and walked to the car, he popped the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag he walked back and dropped it next to Steve.

“There’s some clothes in there, just you know, for the ride home.” Billy fished into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he looked inside, it was empty, he crumpled it and pitched it into the trunk.

“Guess I’m outta smokes,” He looked at Steve who was still sitting on the ground. “Are you going to stay there all day?” Billy shoved his hands in his pockets.

“What do you mean he was looking for me?”

“I don’t know he might not have been.”

“You said, what if he was looking for me, because of you?”

“He’d noticed your scent on me. I told him it was nothing, it was just from gym. He never said he was going after you. I don’t even think he knew your name, maybe he didn’t, maybe he just tracked you from your scent. You might understand that better than I would, now that you’re, what you are.” 

 

Billy walked over to his car and pulled open the driver’s door, he glanced at the dead stag on his hood and sighed, he dug around in the glove box and checked under his seat looking for an extra pack.

 

Steve got up from the ground, he was filthy, and very naked. He tugged over to the duffle bag and pulled out a pair of oil stained jeans and red T-shirt with Venice Beach printed on the chest, under that was a black zip up hoodie and a coat that smelled like someone other than Billy. He toed the bag away and started dressing in what he pulled out. He could feel his temper rising, it was like someone was filling his stomach with lava and it was rising and rising. He remembered the night before he’d been attacked, thinking he’d seen something in the back yard, and the night of the attack Billy trying to warn him about moon.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me your dad was going to kill me?!” In a flash Billy was thrown onto the hood next to the dead stag, the wind was totally knocked out of him, he gasped two rasping breaths and punched Steve in the throat as hard as he could. Steve stepped back coughing. Both of them were coughing and gasping for a solid minute. 

“You, wouldn’t have believed me,” Billy had to break off from his yelling to cough several times, “my father is going to try and kill you because he thinks we’re boning and I’m going to tell you his dirty secrets, is about as easy to believe as, hey did you know my old man’s a werewolf? Fuck you!”

“Fuck you, Hargrove!” Steve retorted, but he didn’t make a move, he’d recovered from the punch to the throat much faster than Steve had from being tossed onto the hood of his car. Steve gestured to the gutted stag.

“Why is that on your car?”

“I don’t know, you put it there!” Billy grabbed it by the antlers and started yanking it off the hood, it wasn’t that big, but it was dead weight and it took a couple tugs before it flopped onto the dirt with a thump.

“I did?” Steve walked over looking at, he made a face of distaste.

“I’m not the one covered in blood.” Billy looked at Steve in his old clothes, He looked like some of the homeless kids that used to hang out at the beaches, Billy had to chuckled at the absurdity of it all. 

“Oh.” Steve nodded and rubbed his palms on the borrowed jeans, “Is it on my face?” Steve walked over to the rearview mirror and was relieved to just find more dirt and not a ring of gore around his mouth. He looked at Billy who was grinning at him and laughing.

“You think this funny?” Steve smiled unable not laugh to himself.

“No. I think it’s fucked up, and that’s kind of funny, when things are you know, this fucked.”

“irreversibly fucked?” Steve offered.

“F.U.B.A.R.” Billy nodded. 

“Let’s get out of here. Where are my boots?” Steve looked around for his hiking boots.

“No idea.” Billy scanned the ground. The mist was fairly thick, the woods were still sleepy and quiet, the sun hidden behind a veil of atmosphere and trees it was hard to see the ground beyond a few yards. Steve grabbed the blanket Billy had wrapped him in, it was covered in blood and earth, there were long tears in the fabric, he dropped back on the ground.

“Come on.” Billy got in the car, Steve got in the passenger seat.

“I’m sorry about,” Steve gestured at the hood, “the stag and throwing you on the hood.”

“You got a temper Harrington.” Billy side eyed him with a cool expression and started laughing as he started the car. Steve shrugged and pulled the hood over his head and  nearly down to his nose, he smirked watching Billy, he liked hearing him laugh, and loved watching him smile. Billy wound his way back onto the main highway, it had been a very long night, he was tired and relieved and he could feel Steve watching him, which was nice.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Billy pulled over in front of Steve’s house, all the lights were still off and it was a little after six in the morning. 

“Come by tonight.” Steve said.   
“I’ll try. I got to keep an eye on Susan, she’s being hysterical. I mean, I don’t give a shit about her, but Max, you know, she’s got to have someone on her side.” Billy tapped the steering wheel not looking at Steve.

“Come by late, I’ll be awake.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Just come.” Steve insisted softly, he crawled over to Billy’s side of the car and kissed him, he pulled on the lapels of his jacket, and kissed him again, turning his head and parting his lips, pressing his tongue over Billy’s parted lips, Billy leaned closer returning the kiss. Billy put his hand on Steve’s head and pushed him away.

“Get out of my car. I’ll see you later.” 

 

It was close to two in the morning when Steve heard Billy outside, he could hear the Camaro’s engine as it came up the road. Billy had just shut the car door when Steve wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his neck, Billy’s body jolted and he let out a huff of air.

“Harrington, you can’t do that.” Billy pushed his arms off. 

“It’s two in the morning, who’s going to see?” Steve relinquished his hold reluctantly. 

“Maybe no one, maybe someone with a big mouth, but I was talking about is you sneaking up on me.” Billy folded his arm and ran a hand over where Steve had kissed him.

“I won’t do it anymore.” Steve lied.

“Look at you, all bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

“So, what happened last night?”

“You changed.”

“I know, but I didn’t maul you, I thought that’s what happened when people transformed, like they went beserk.”

“That’s what I thought too, Neil said he killed one to three people a month, maybe he was full of shit.”

“What did I do?”

“You changed, or started to and then you just ran. I didn’t see you for maybe an hour and a half and then you came back with a dead deer.”

“Shit.”

“No shit.”

“I didn’t try to hurt you?”

“If you had I’d be dead, you’re…”

“I’m what?”

“A werewolf.” Billy stated. 

“Like, how, like  _ An American Werewolf in London _ ?” Steve looked a little ill at the thought.

“Nah, not like that. I would have shit myself.”

“Then how?”

“Like a wolf, a timber wolf or I don’t know, a really big wolf, not a monster-wolf, or a wolfman. Just a really big wolf, same as Neil used to turn into.”

“Huh. What happened after the deer?” 

“You grabbed the blanket and tore it up, and ran around in circles for a bit.” Billy smiled remembering, “ I told you, you act like a coked up labrador.”

“No.”

“You kept running away and then reappearing, you had rabbit at one point, I think you ate it.”

“Raw?” Steve recalled coughing when he woke up, he wondered if he’d had a bit of rabbit stuck in his throat. “That disgusting.”  Steve looked at Billy, he had his arms folded around himself looking cold. 

“Come inside.” Steve reached over and placed his hand on Billy’s, then let go and pressed his hands in his pockets. It was hard, not to to touch him, not to pull on him and lean into him, but he wanted to give Billy his space. Billy looked at the house and walked to the front without a word.

 

Billy walked around Steve’s room, he’d been in it before but never had time to look around. It was very tidy, and expensive looking, like Steve’s car, and a little bit boring, it wasn’t like Steve, it was the way his parents wanted him to be, Billy concluded. 

“Why are you smiling?” Steve whispered, he was leaning on his bedroom door watching Billy inspect the room. Billy just shrugged. He sat down on the bed and pulled off his jacket, and threw it on the floor. Billy toed off his boots. Billy folded his hands behind his head and laid back with his ankles crossed looking like he owned the place. Steve felt a nervous thrill just watching him. 

“So that was it, I ran off and came back as a, really big wolf with a deer,”

“That you dumped on my hood, looking rather smug about it.”

“I killed Bambi and draped him on your car, right, and then ran around in circles, and ate a rabbit?” Steve sat down on the side of the bed, he was looking in the middle distance trying to remember, “That’s it, I mean for the whole night? Why were you asleep on the dirt, why not get in your car?”

“I tried to, but then you started trying to crawl in the car with me, and that seemed like a bad idea.”

“So you slept on the dirt, to keep me company?”

“Not exactly on the dirt, I slept next to you. I used you like a giant pillow.” Billy smiled squinting at Steve.

“I slept with you?”

“You slept next to me, it sounds fucking kinky when you say you slept  _ with _ me.” Billy laughed amused. Steve reached over and covered his mouth.

“Shhh!” But then Steve started laughing too, and covered his mouth with his other hand. Billy pushed Steve’s hand away and turned to the pillow laughing into it. A fit of the giggles came over the both of them, and the more one shook with laughter the harder it was for the other one not to laugh. Billy sat up and grabbed Steve around the waist and threw him on his back on the bed and kissed him until they both stopped laughing. Billy came up for air, his eyes twinkling, Steve raised his brows watching him, “Your eyes sparkle.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Billy snickered as color rose in his cheeks.

“Nah, you’re not the boss of me.”

“Aren’t I?”

“What, no. Maybe.” It was Steve’s turn to squirm feeling shy.

“Well am I or aren’t I?” Billy laid his weight on top of Steve and planted a drawing kiss on his jaw.

“I’m, I, I mean, no one’s the boss of anyone.” Steve tilted his jaw giving Billy easier access.

“Hm.” Billy moved in closer to Steve’s earlobe and pulled up at the waist of Steve’s sweater. Steve lifted his arms and sat up as he was stripped of his sweater and t-shirt. He laid back watching as Billy took off his button down and thermal shirt, he added them to floor next to his jacket. He sat up straddling Steve’s hips. Steve clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply through his nose.

“You smell amazing.”

“You’re such a freak.” Billy’s tone teasing and gentle. 

“You like it.” Steve ran his hands up Billy’s ribs and down his stomach. Billy reached down and undid his fly and peeled off his jeans and briefs. Steve pulled off his sneakers and stripped his eyes on Billy the whole time. Steve laid on his side, propping his head up on his palm, Billy laid down beside him, propped on his elbow mirroring his posture. Steve smiled and rolled back pulling Billy on top.

“Sit up.” Steve said, pulling at and squeezing at his hips, and lifting him slowly till he was  straddling Steve. Billy swallowed watching Steve Below him, his eyes closed, lips parted, they were both hard. 

“I want you, like this.” Steve’s voice was nearly inaudible.

Billy”s heart was racing, he pressed his palms over Steve’s chest feeling the echo of the other boy’s heart. Steve reached over to his bedside table and pulled it open, Billy looked in the drawer, there was a small lump of silver, a walkman and bottle of lube, he picked up the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount in is palms, it was cold and smelled faintly like a woman’s perfume, he rubbed his palms together with nervous energy, and reached between them, lifting himself on his knees and started working Steve’s cock, he squeezed gently at the base and pulled up to the head and down again, rolling his thumb over the tip. Steve arched and rolled into his hand. Billy shifted above him. Steve moved very slowly, he squeezed Billy’s hips and cheeks making Billy gasp, Billy gripped Steve’s wrists.

“Fuck.” Billy complained, shifted uneasily and pressed himself closer. Steve rolled up nudging inside, it was slow at first, but it wasn’t long before they found their rhythm. Billy dictated the pace, riding Steve, as he worked himself. They fucked wordlessly, only the sound of their breathing filled the room. When Steve released he turned his head and growled and groaned into the pillow, he felt the heat of Billy’s cum over his stomach. Billy pressed his fingers up Billy’s stomach following the dark line of sparse hair. Steve sat up and pulled him into a kiss. 

“You smell so good.” Steve whispered.

“Freak.” Billy kissed Steve’s lips several times over. They cocooned themselves in each other and Steve’s comforter, it wasn’t till the sun was rising that they were both sated and sleeping.

 

Billy awoke to the sound of Steve’s stomach grumbling. He opened his eyes, and sat up slowly. He was sore. He poked Steve’s belly, mercilessly. 

“Oof!”

“You’re a bottomless pit, Harrington.” Billy laid back and smirked at Steve, his eyes brimming with a secret smile.

“What are you smiling about? I can’t help it if my metabolism has gone haywire.” Steve rubbed his stomach. 

“Who’s smiling?”

“You are.” 

“Don’t you like my smile?” Billy flashed a panty melter grin.

“Does that work on all the ladies?”

“I don’t know, did it work on you?”

“Fuck off.” Steve laughed, and pulled Billy closer.

“Shh.” 

“Oh they’re gone, they left an hour ago.” Steve had been awake for a few hours. It was Friday morning, which meant Mom had her weekly hen party breakfast and dad was at work so he had the whole house to himself, and Billy too.

“Thanks.” Steve said out of the blue. Billy kept silent, wondering what the hell Steve was thanking him for.

“Thanks for sticking with me, for helping me survive what I’ve become. It wasn’t your fault you know, it was Neil’s. You didn’t have to do that, I could have attacked you or killed you or something.” Steve reached over brushed Billy’s lips with his thumb. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Billy said matter of factly.

“I don’t want you to.”

“Good.”

“Are you and Vicki, you know,” Steve felt himself blushing hard for even bringing her name up but he wanted to know, he cleared his throat, “going steady, or whatever?” 

“I think you would know if we were.” Billy replied.

“I guess.”

“She likes me. We messed around, but it’s not serious. I told her we weren’t going to be serious, I’m not a total douchebag.” Billy looked uncertain, his features softening lost in thought. Steve kissed him gently.

“Would you go steady with me?”    
“You’re an idiot.” Billy said flatly. Steve looked crushed and Billy kissed him and brushed Steve’s hair back from his face, “You’re an idiot for asking. Jesus, Harrington. Yes, let’s go steady.”

“Alright.”Steve smiled.

“Just you know, don’t maul anyone. You’ve got to learn to keep yourself in check.” Billy was very serious and even sounded a little worried.

“I will.” Steve cuddled him closely.

“You’re an animal, Harrington.”


End file.
